It's Art!
by The Pandemic Named Boredom
Summary: Ladonia's scar wasn't always there. A story based on what Himaruya said  Q: "Ladonia's scar?" A: "It's paint"  in his blog. You can see where this goes. And it's really about time that people write about the micronations. It's really, really fun.


Sooo. This is a story that my sister forced me to write. So expect it to be pointless. :)) Haha, anyway. LADONIA. AND KUGELMUGEL. How come noone's shipped the two micronations yet? D: MICROSHIPPING. HAHALOL. *shot* Ladonia calls Kugelmugel "Kugel" in this fic coz it kinda gets tiring to repeatedly type "Kugelmugel" over and over again. So... yuhh. :D

Warnings: Pointless conversations between Ladonia and Kugelmugel, and Ladonia's cursing.

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>It's Art!<p>

"I swear, he won't even see it coming,"

Kugelmugel glanced beside him at Ladonia and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Soon, I'm going to use the power of my citizens and create an army that's just so goddamned _powerful_. Then he'll have no choice but to recognize my independence, and then all the other nations will come to recognize the greatness that is Ladonia!" said micronation declared, eyes glinting mischievously.

"…he…?"

"Sweden. That'll teach him to try and demolish my sculptures," Ladonia huffed. "As soon as I can, I going to demolish the _hell_ out of _his_ buildings. And then he'll beg for me to stop destroying his precious land, and-"

…and Ladonia went on and on. Kugelmugel was used to Ladonia's ramblings about power and greatness and whatnot. It usually happens anyway whenever he took Kugelmugel to Sweden to lie down on a hill and stare absently at clouds for hours, fantasizing about… about… whatever Kugelmugel fantasized about. Probably art.

Nevertheless, snippets of nonsensical words spouting from Ladonia's mouth still happen to be heard by Kugelmugel occasionally.

Hmm. Oh well. Kugelmugel was satisfied with his territory. It was all he ever needed, really. It only needed to hold his works of art, and as long as it _could_ hold them, he was fine with what he had.

As Ladonia continued his speech about rising to power and showing everyone just how cool and awesome and powerful and great Ladonia is, Kugelmugel almost fell asleep again, until—

"…and then everyone will bow down to the mighty Ladonia!"

Kugelmugel raised his brows as he stared at Ladonia with a blank expression.

"…I'll show them exactly what—" Ladonia turned his head to look at Kugelmugel. "…Kugel?"

"…Sealand…"

"Yeah, of course! Him, too. Especially him. I'll show him how much more powerful Lad—"

"No, I meant… Sealand. I've heard that from Sealand before. You sound like Sealand."

Ladonia stared at Kugelmugel for a grand total of ten seconds. "No."

"You do," Kugelmugel insisted.

"God no. "

"Glaring isn't going to change anything," Kugelmugel resumed his observation of the clouds above them.

"Well, fuck." Ladonia huffed.

Kugelmugel didn't reply.

"Traitor. How dare you." Ladonia narrowed his eyes, intensifying his glare.

Said traitor rolled his eyes.

"HEY! I SAW THAT."

"Good for you."

"GAHH!" Ladonia pulled at his hair in frustration, sitting up.

"Gahh, indeed."

"Urgh," Ladonia lay back down and sulked, flailing his arms about. "Hey, I am _nothing_ like that loser. I've been recognized! And I have, like, 10,000 citizens! Sealand only has 3 or something,"

"Hmm."

"Plus, I am _so_ much better than that lame excuse for a micronation." Ladonia insisted.

"Oh? In what way?" Kugelmugel decided watching Ladonia struggle for an answer would be more entertaining than watching the clouds. For now.

Ladonia fumbled about with his words for a while, muttering incoherent phrases in between blushing furiously and glaring at Kugelmugel, then finally settled on saying intelligible sentences. "I'm cooler than him. Oh, and I'm badass. I'm like a million timed more badass than Sealand."

"Hmm. Really now."

"Yes, really!"

"How?"

"Gahh," Ladonia threw his hands up.

"Answer the question,"

"Because I'm more badass than Sealand and there's no arguing with that,"

Kugelmugel allowed himself a small smile at Ladonia's silliness.

They both let a few minutes of silence pass by, both resuming their daydreaming and/or cloud watching. However, Kugelmugel soon found himself staring at the boy beside him.

"You don't look like it," Kugelmugel stated.

"Hmm?" Ladonia turned his head to find amethyst eyes staring intensely at him, making him blush slightly. "Look like what?"

"Badass. You don't look badass."

Ladonia rolled his eyes. "And I thought this conversation was over."

Kugelmugel sat up, giving no reply. It all started piecing together in his head… No wonder he'd been unable to rip his gaze away from the other micronation. It was an opportunity for art!

"Kugel?" Ladonia asked with uncertainty.

And before he knew it, Ladonia's stomach was straddled in between Ladonia's thin legs, and Kugelmugel's face was right above his own. This made Ladonia fumble about with (unintelligible) words again, blushing fiercely and trying to squirm out from under Kugelmugel.

Ladonia froze as Kugelmugel's warm fingers started to rub along his right cheek.

"U-u-umm. K-K-Kug-gelmrmrrmfnrmrmfnrmf…"

"Hold still," Kugelmugel whispered as he used two long, pale fingers to close Ladonia's anxious eyes shut, pulling something out of his jacket with his other hand.

Ladonia's heart was beating hard in his ears. He thinks he might have heard some rustling from beside him, but it was eventually drowned out by his heartbeat, picking up in pace as seconds passed by.

Then he felt something wet and cool touch his right cheek.

Ladonia's eyes shot wide open.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD WHAT ARE YOU—" Ladonia was cut off as he saw the long, wooden paintbrush right below his eye, and Kugelmugel's face a safe distance away from his own.

"Oh."

Kugelmugel used his finger to bring down Ladonia's right eyelid down once more. "The paint might go to your eye. Keep this one closed."

And Ladonia, indeed, kept that eye closed.

He stared (with his left eye, of course) at Kugelmugel's determined, focused face, eyebrows knitting together and tongue subtly peeking out from between his lips. Those lips that he thought would—

Ladonia blushed even more.

And so they kept that awkward silence (read: tension) between them until Kugelmugel finished painting whatever it was he painted on Ladonia's face.

Ladonia now had both his eyes wide open as Kugelmugel leaned down… and blew softly at his work, letting it dry as his breath caressed Ladonia's face, which, of course, only made his face redden even more.

Kugelmugel got off from Ladonia's stomach and he started to pick up and keep his stuff.

They were just like that for a while, Kugelmugel watching the clouds again, and Ladonia with his thoughts racing and trying to calm his facial blood vessels.

Kugelmugel then grabbed for something from his bag when he deemed the paint on Ladonia's face dry, and pulled out a mirror, handing it over to Ladonia.

Ladonia sat up a bit too fast, face still pick and took the mirror.

All embarrassment and face-flushing was gone as soon as he saw the scar painted perfectly on his face.

"THIS. LOOKS. AWESOME, KUGEL. FUCKING HELL IT LOOKS REAL. DAMN RIGHT I LOOK BADASS NOW!" Ladonia whooped, pumping his fists in the air.

Kugelmugel tried grabbing for his mirror before Ladonia could accidentally break it. As he managed to snatch the mirror out of Ladonia's destructive grasp and put it in his pocket, he noticed the sudden lack of Ladonian shouting, whooping and giggling.

Curious, he looked up as soon as he finished stuffing the mirror in his pocket. Ladonia suddenly grabbed Kugelmugel's chin, tilted it upwards and—

"Tease," Ladonia whispered on Kugelmugel's lips before pressing his own onto them.

* * *

><p>Silly Ladonia. Sealand has more than three citizens.<p>

I'd appreciate feedback! :D Hope you enjoyed the story. xDD


End file.
